losthejourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes
This are all the episodes of LOST: The Journey, the serie of Station7. Season 1 * Episode 1 - The Forgetting Past, Parts 1 & 2 (Bob Crash) * Episode 2 - You're Dead! Parts 1 & 2 (Sam Cormett) * Episode 3 - The Search For The Black Rock Parts 1 &2 (Eric Glass) * Episode 4 - Going To Oceanic Flight 815! Parts 1 & 2 (Maya Chess) * Episode 5 - The Last Living Day Parts 1 & 2 (Peter Chess) * Episode 6 - Find My Daughter, Sam! (Bob Crash) * Episode 7 - A Day In The Past (Eric Glass) * Episode 8 - The Real Thing Of Love Part 1 (Jennifer LaPorta) & (Patrick Rumble) * Episode 9 - The Real Thing Of Love Part 2 (Jennifer LaPorta) & (Patrick Rumble) * Episode 10 - Kidnapping Mandy! (Nancy Glass) & (Elisabeth Smatthouse) * Episode 11 - Forget my Husband! (Francisca Rumble) * Episode 12 - The Mistake, Parts 1 & 2 (Patrick Rumble) * Episode 13 - The Conspiracy Parts 1 & 2 (Jennifer LaPorta) * Episode 14 - Back In Time Parts 1 & 2 (Time-travelling Jack Shephard) * Episode 15 - The Secret Parts 1 & 2 (Jennifer LaPorta) * Episode 16 - Henry Gales Meeting Parts 1 & 2 (Henry Gale) * Episode 17 - Cooper Smith: The Man Behind 2 Secrets (Cooper Smith) * Episode 18 - The Night Fall Parts 1 & 2 (Simon Chess, Greg Chess and Thomas Chess) * Episode 19 - The Butterfly Way Parts 1 & 2 (Bob Crash) * Episode 20 - Leaving Oceanic Airlines Parts 1 & 2 (Sam Cormett) * Episode 21 - The Forgotten Past, The Real Past and The Real Future Part 1 (Mandy Crash) * Episode 22 - The Forgotten Past, The Real Past and The Real Future Part 2 (Bob Crash) * Episode 23 - The Forgotten Past, The Real Past and The Real Future Part 3 (Jennifer LaPorta) * Episode 24 - Living In The Dead! (Brad Bright) * Episode 25 - Living With The Dead! (Chris Bright) * Episode 26 - The Dark Romance Parts 1 & 2 (Jennifer LaPorta) & (Elisabeth Smatthouse) * Episode 27 - Love Is In The Air (port)! Parts 1 & 2 (Jenna) * Episode 28 - I Love You Parts 1 & 2 (Elisabeth Smatthouse), (Astrid Cormett) & (Jennifer LaPorta) * Episode 29 - Friendship Is Not Everything! Parts 1 & 2 (Naomi Crash) & (Francisca Rumble) * Episode 30 - Life Is A Mystery Parts 1 & 2 (Jennifer LaPorta) * Episode 31 - Remember My Memories Parts 1 & 2 (Amos Gale) * Episode 32 - The Rumble Day Parts 1 & 2 (Patrick Rumble), (Francisca Rumble), (Bob Crash), (Jennifer LaPorta) & (Cooper Smith) * Episode 33 - Dragon King Parts 1 & 2 (Ursula King) * Episode 34 - The Accident Parts 1 & 2 (Bob Crash) & (Elisabeth Smatthouse) * Episode 35 - Bob's destiny Parts 1 & 2 (Harold Crash) & (Naomi Crash) * Episode 36 - The New Start Parts 1 & 2 (Catherine Smith) UNRELEASED * Episode 37 - The Escape Parts 1 & 2 (Nisha Pydras LaPorta) UNRELEASED * Episode 38 - The Changing Past Parts 1 & 2 (Jennifer LaPorta) UNRELEASED * Episode 39 - UNRELEASED * Episode 40 - UNRELEASED * Episode 41 - UNRELEASED * Episode 43 - UNRELEASED * Episode 44 - UNRELEASED Season 2 This page will get a clean up after Season 1 is DONE Station7 Season 3 This page will get a clean up after Season 2 is DONE Station7 Season 4 This page will get a clean up after Season 3 is DONE Station7 Season 5 This page will get a clean up after Season 4 is DONE Station7 Season 6 This page will get a clean up after Season 5 is DONE Station7